


I want you, you need me

by Anonymous



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ballum is endgame I'm so happy, Bottom!Callum, Canon Gay Relationship, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience, Top!ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Callum and Ben's first time after they've become an item.





	I want you, you need me

Callum hadn't ever done anything like this before- at least, not with a man. Let alone with Ben Mitchell. But that didn't seem to matter to Ben, who took his wrists into one of his hands and pinned them above Callum's head. Leaving him no room to object he caught his mouth in another violent kiss. Ben pulled back to look at his open mouth, panting and coloured. His eye's were blown wide and he was staring up at Ben with such innocence and purity that made him all the more beautiful. Ben smirked and mouthed at his collarbone while growling into his neck,  
"If I'd of known you looked so ravishing when you're flustered, I would've had ya a lot sooner, Callum"  
"I-I thank you? That feels re-AH-ly good..."  
Callum said, face becoming bright red with embarrassment. He only hoped he was actually doing it right and Ben wouldn't just up and leave because he's so inexperienced and he's probably had much better boyfriends who actually know how to have sex and make it good and-  
Callum's hips bucked up involuntarily, he tried to grind into the sudden warmth of Ben's hand palming his cock through his trousers. He couldn't help but panic about accidentally ruining his suit for work- Ben had caught him by surprise just as he finished at the funeral parlour, he hadn't had time to change before they headed to the Albert. Before he knew it they were in Callum's flat (Thankfully Stuart and Rainie weren't around at the time) and Ben was leading him towards his own bedroom.  
The way Ben's hand pushed against him, rubbing him up in all the right places, was driving him insane- he could already feel his orgasm rapidly approaching, about to wash over him and leave his body limp. Unfortunately for Callum, so could Ben and he pulled away, robbing him of that precious friction he now needed desperately. Callum threw his head back into the pillows in frustration,  
"B-ben please, I need- I need-"  
"What is it you need, Callum? Say the word and it's yours~"  
"I n-need you!"  
He blurted out, surprised at his ability to even form that sentence. Ben's eye's seemed to grow even darker, and the lust in his expression was unmistakable. It made Callum feel hot all over.  
"Turn around for me, ok?"  
Callum obeyed, his now wrists free from Ben's grasp but still unmoving by his waist. He had always thought Ben would be a little bit dominating. What he didn't think, however, was that Ben would take to swiftly pulling down his trousers and grabbing his arse without any warning. He couldn't stop the moan that erupted from his throat at the feeling of cool air over his hole.  
"Someone's excited~"  
Ben muttered, kneading the muscle in his fingers and rubbing it against his fully clothed erection. Callum lifted up one of his hands and turned his face to Ben, "Please, too many clothes, I wanna see"  
"You're so sweet, how can I refuse you?"  
He replied, carefully undoing Callum's buttons and pulling his shirt over his arms till it lay on the floor in a crumpled heap. He mouthed kisses down his back, hands pushing down at his shoulders and massaging them blissfully. He felt like he was going to burst. When Ben started to pull down his trousers- and boxers with them- revealing his long, thick cock that sat, dripping between his thighs, Callum's breath hitched. Ben stopped to look up at the back of his head,  
"This ok baby?"  
Callum keened at the pet name and answered, stuttering,  
"I-I've never done this before..."  
"Oh I know, you seem much too innocent for that but don't worry I'll take care of you"  
Callum involuntarily bucked his hips forward when he felt a finger playing at his hole. Ben pulled his hips closer again carefully, and ran his hands down his spine to make his body relax. Soon Callum felt it breach him, the sting not unpleasant. He shivered and pushed his face harder into the pillow feeling ashamed.  
"Don't do that sweetheart, I wanna see the sexy expression you make when I find it"  
"Find wh-"  
Callum's question was cut short as he moaned uncontrollably- aloud- when Ben's finger pressed up blissfully against something inside him.  
"Yeah, just like that~"  
The distraction gave him enough time to situate another finger in Callum as Ben abused that place inside him that made his insides squirm. His cock was painfully hard and leaking precome everywhere. When Ben added the third finger after 10 tortuous minutes, he felt like he was about to burst, his climax rushing towards him without warning-  
And then it was gone as Ben removed all his fingers at once and his hole clenched on nothing and left him empty. He keened at the loss and used his arms to move himself backwards till he was pushing sinfully against Ben's raging hard-on.  
"Well when you do that-"  
He breathed, his voice rugged,  
"I can't control myself, can I, Cal?"  
Ben suddenly pushed him further up the bed and spread his legs with his knees. He gripped his thick cock in his hands and placed it in-between Callum's cheeks, groaning quietly.  
"I'm gonna need you to relax now ok?"  
"O-ok"  
He used the head of his large length to rub the sensitive skin around Callum's pucker before slowly pushing forwards, the pressure increasing till he breached him with a pop. Callum groaned into the pillow, Ben was big. But all the prep made it so it didn't feel painful, just hard to adjust to. When Ben was fully seated inside him, he pulled his back flush to his chest and brushed his neck with soft kisses and hickies. "Hah, y-you can move n-now Ben~"  
Ben pulled out till only the head was inside him and pushed back in, getting faster with every thrust. Callum threw his head back, wanton moans escaping his mouth uncontrollably. He felt Ben's hands running through his hair then settling in front of his panting mouth and slipping inside. He sloppily licked and lathered them in his spit.  
"Oh Callum!"  
Ben moaned, a string of praises flowing from him,  
"You look so good taking my dick baby, you feel so nice and tight- gonna make me come so hard in you~" Callum could only push himself back on Ben, meeting his hips when they slapped against his arse.  
"Feelsh... good, B-ben"  
He whimpered, letting Ben's fingers move out of his mouth and instead grip his hips, lifting him up slightly till he was slamming himself directly into Callum's prostate.  
"aHHNNNGG! BEN- BEN I-"  
"Mmmm, want me to come? Fill you up good?"  
Ben growled, hips snapping forwards forcefully.  
"Yes yes! Please!" Callum couldn't help himself, embarrassment long gone. With a few more cries, Ben emptied himself into Callum, his thrusts becoming less coherent and slowing considerably. Callum came soon after, shuddering violently and collapsing onto the bed, back arched and arse still full of Ben's softening cock. He breathed heavily and let his eye's flit closed, his energy drained. Ben turned his face to the side and kissed him passionately, letting his hands wander down his red face. Callum's hips were covered in bruises from how hard Ben held him, and it felt kind of nice- a reminder he wouldn't be forgetting this any time soon.  
"Was that ok, babe?"  
Ben crooned, mouthing his neck.  
"Mmmyeah..."  
"We should do that again"  
"I agree."

_ * _


End file.
